When I was Your Man
by JustViolet
Summary: Perasaan Light mengenai berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Misa..


**When I Was Your Man**

**BY: JustViolet**

**Death Note belongs to: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**When I Was Your Man is a song by Bruno Mars**

**This story belongs to me**

**Ini cerita ketigaku di fandom Death Note...**

**Hope you'll like it..**

**Pairings: Light x Misa x Matsuda**

**With L x Light friendship**

_**Italic**_**=flashback**

Light mendengar suara piano dari perpustakaan. Dengan rasa ingin tahu, ia pun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

" Ryuuzaki?" Light memanggil. Sosok bersurai hitam tersebut tak menoleh sedikitpun. Tapi ia berkata "Light-kun? Duduklah.." Ryuuzaki bergeser memberikan tempat duduk untuk teman pertamanya. 'Dia bisa main piano?' batin Light

Ryuuzaki pun memainkan lagu yang sangat dikenali oleh Light. Bukan genre yang disukai L, tapi, entah kenapa, L merasa lagu ini cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan sahabatnya.

" Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now.. Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same.."

_Light dan misa kini tak tinggal seatap lagi. Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Awalnya, tak ada perasaan khusus pada diri Light, hingga..._

" When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down.."

" _Eh, eh, kamu tahu nggak? Kabarnya Misa-misa pacaran sama manajernya lho!" " Hah? Misa-misa yang model terkenal itu? Bukannya dia tinggal sama Raito ya?" " Kabarnya, sih, udah putus gitu..." " UWAAAHHHH... berarti aku masih ada kesempatan dong!" " Huussss... jangan kenceng-kenceng!"_

_Tak sengaja, Light mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis tersebut, "Manajer? Apa jangan-jangan..." Light pun segera berlari pulang._

" 'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name.."

_Light sedang memindah-mindahkan channel TV dengan bosan. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada acara infotainment._

" _Kabar itu benar, kok! Misa-misa memang pacaran sama Matsucchi! Misa-misa senang sekali pacaran dengannya!"_

" _Pip". Light segera mematikan TV. Ia lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi._

" It all just sounds like ooooohhhh... Mmmmm.. too young too dumb too realize.."

_Pancuran air dari shower membasahi wajah rupawannya. Light berbisik,"Harusnya aku menyadarinya..."_

" That I should have bought you flowers..."

_" Hari ini Misa kan ulang tahun... Masa' Raito nggak mau bawain Misa bunga sih__?" rengek Misa manja. " Aku sibuk. Tidak sempat," Light menjawab sekenanya._

" And held your hands.."

" _Jangankan menciumnya, menggenggam tangannya pun terkadang aku enggan..." Light berkata pada Ryuk. Ia tak menyadari kalau seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedang mendengarkan dari balik pintu._

" Should have gave you all my hours.."

_Air mata itu jatuh.._

" When I had the chance..."

_Lagi..._

" Take you to every party 'cause I know all you wanted do was dance..."

_Dan lagi..._

" Now, my baby is dancing.."

_Ia pun memilih untuk segera pergi.._

" But she's dancing with another man..."

_Light melihat Misa dan Matsuda yang berdansa di sebuah taman. Alunan lagu "My Endless Love" mengiringi kebahagiaan mereka. Hati Light seketika mencair den melompat keluar melalui matanya._

" My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways..."

_Light adalah Kira. Light mempermainkan Misa. Tanpa tahu perasaan Misa. Light hanya memikirkan idealismenya semata. Untuk kemenangannya. Untuk Kira._

" Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life..."

_Light tak menyadari perjuangan Misa untuk mempertahankan hidup. Misa yang selalu sendirian. Misa yang tak punya keluarga. Misa yang selalu mengejar Light. Misa yang terus berlari tanpa akhir. Misa yang lebih kuat dari yang semua orang kira._

" Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oohh.."

_Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Ketika Misa telah menemukan garis akhir, Light baru saja berdiri di garis permulaan. Ketika Misa sudah berlari jauh bersama Matsuda, Light bahkan belum apa-apa._

Tiba-tiba L menghentikan permainannya dan berdiri diatas kursinya. L berbalik lalu melompat turun sambil berkata, "Ayo, Light-kun, kita pergi. Saya lapar," kata L yang berjalan cepat.

" Lagipula saya tak ingin melihat air mata Light-kun mengalir lebih deras lagi,"

" Aku tidak menangis!" suara Light meninggi satu oktaf. " Lalu apa yang mengalir dari mata Light-kun?" L bertanya sambil terus berjalan. " Aku hanya... hanya.. terpesona oleh permainan pianomu.. dan.. suaramu juga sangat bagus.." Light menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah L. " Terimakasih," " Sama-sama,"

Malam telah tiba. Light duduk di balkon sambil memandangi bintang-bintang. Ia menggumamkan bait terakhir dari lagu yang belum selesai dinyanyikan oleh L.

" I hope he buys you flowers,

and held your hands,

give you all his hours,

when he has the chance.."

Light menghela napas. Suaranya mulai bergetar.

" Take you to every party,

'cause I remember how much you loved to dance..

do all the things I should have done,

when I was your man.."

Light menunduk. Hatinya kembali mencair dan mengalir keluar melalui matanya.

" Do all the things I should have done..."

" When I was your man..."

-END-

**Hahhh.. masih sempet-sempetnya bikin fict pas mau Ujian Kenaikan Kelas... #AnakNakal..**

**Bagus nggak? Kepanjangan ya? Apa malah kurang?**

**Aku niatnya, sih, mau bikin sekuel..**

**Tapi itu kalo ada yang minta..**

**Review yaaaa?**


End file.
